


Crazy little thing called love

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dream Sex, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summarys. Not beta sorry about any grammar or bad spellings. I wrote this quite late lolol as inspiration struck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely ladyluna a brilliant Irak'adad, A fantastic co writer and a great friend

It was winter solstice feast, and the whole company were in high spirits. Bofur was stood on the table playing his flute while Bifor,Nori and Gloin were singing along and dancing gleefully to the tunes the dwarf was playing while clanging there tankards together gleefully.

The spread on the table was fit for a king, the smell of slow cooked pork and greasy chips wafted through the whole of Erebor. This wasn't just any any banquet it was a time for marvelous celebrations, to celebrate the survival of the whole Durin clan and the downfall of the enemies that had dared question the royal line.

All was well and bright for the kingdom of Erebor.Their wealth was restored and the mountains were well on the way to being the strong hold it once was to the race of dwallow. Both men, elfs and wizards alike had come a far to celebrate, and all were happy except one.

The youngest of the durin line Kili was sat on his own a little away from the rest of the company, lost in thoughts.He had tried to look happy and joined in with the cheers and laughter of the others, but his mind and heart was not in it. He looks at Ori who was talking non stop with excitement to his friend and realises he hasn't heard a single word he has said after a few minutes of the smallest of the dwarfs clings his tankard against Kili’s then gets up leaving Kili alone in the shadows.

Kili finds his eyes lock on the kings who is laughing at something that Dain has said to him. He takes deep swig out of his ale feeling sorrow flood through his heart. He has secret been in love with the king for as long as he can remember. His whole body ached for Thorin, He held the key to kili heart to his soul.

He was seventy seven years old and had not even kissed another let alone slept with as the thought of another was unbearable to him. He had tried to fight his feelings and hide his love for his uncle. He had even tried to force himself to fall in love with another but the thought of being one with anyone else but the dark haired king felt wrong, it felt he was betraying both himself and Thorin.

He hated feasts and grand affairs It always ended up the same way. Everyone getting wildly drunk, and disappearing off to their sleeping quarters with one or another dwarfs, while he ended up left there drinking and drowning his sorrow and feelings.

Fili would end up coming back to the bedroom they shared in the morning with wild hair , And a beam ear to ear and full of all the dirty stories of what him and the royal guard had been up to, and questions of who Kili had got off with, When the dark haired prince had been all on his own with nothing but fantasies of the one he desired and his hand for company.

Dwalin and Fili had been courting each other since the golden haired prince had come of age. Kili had helped him hide this for years from there uncle until that final battle where they had finally told told Thorin of there love and intention to wed i they survived the battle.Kili was happy for his brother of course he was happy that he had found someone to share his long life with, but had felt jealous and lonely at the same time.

Kili peels his eyes of his secret love and glances at his brother who is dancing merrily with a pint of ale in his hand and his arm wrapped around the thick waist of the tattooed warrior. He Feels a pang of envy as Dwalin leans in and places a soft loving kiss upon Fili’s red lips and the loving look that he is receiving from his lover. _Why does Thorin not look at me like that? Am I that much uglier than Fili?_ He asks himself. _Of course I am I dont even have a beard!_ He answers himself in the same breath and forces his glare away from the happy couple.

He downs what is left of his ale and refills his empty and tankard and downs the ale in one mouthful then repeats the process trying to numb both his senses and pain.

Kili can then feel eyes bore into him. He looks around the room to find a pair of concerned blue eyes watching him. The brunet archer can feel his heart flutter as he locks eyes with his beloved King. He longs to declare his hearts desires for all to hear but knows he can't. The whole room seems to vanish as Kili looks deep into Thorin's eyes, the eyes that had been in his sweetest dreams for the longest of times.

After what seems like hours but can have only been seconds Kili forces himself to look away, aware that he must be making a fool of himself staring so pointedly at his uncle.

The pours himself some more ale. _If I can not have the one I love I might as drink some much, I dont even remember this in the morning._ Kili thinks miserably and takes out his smoking pipe and tobacco from his pockets of his leather hunters coat.

 

"I think you have had enough nadad,"Fili says sternly pulling the jug of ale out of Kili’s reach as he reaches for it once again. He looks at his brothers broken expression and feels both sorrow for him mixed with frustration. "Just tell him, I cannot stand your pinning no longer." He takes the seat next to his brother and takes out his own mahogany pipe.

"Tell him what," Kili asks innocently although his head is going into overdrive. _Oh Mahal! Is it that obvious? Does everyone hear know? Does he know? How the earth am I going to look at Thorin ever again?_

"Little nadad I am not as dim witted as you take me for." Fili says in a low voice. "And I have heard you talking yourself in hand and saying his name in the, I you forget sometimes that I share a room with you!" He laughs as Kili turns a deep shade of scarlet.

"You shouldn't listen." Kili grumbles burying his hot cheeks into his hand. "And you are one to talk, now many times have I heard you and Dwalin?."

Fili lets out a roar of laughter at this. "Okay fair point." He then turns serious and tilts Kili’s head so his big brown hazel eyes meet his own clear blue. "You only have to look at the way you both look at each other to know he feels the same also."

" I think you have had a little too much ale also," Kili smiles. _Is it true? Could he really love me?_ Just as soon as he feels a spark of hope it distinguishes in a second. " Then why has he not said a word?"

Fili lets out a sigh and drapes his arm over his brothers shoulders." Have you never thought he might might fear rejection also? You know what Thorin is like as well as I do, He is strong to the eye and a great leader, but think about it Kee have you ever seen him with another? " He asks. "We all fear rejection at times. I can see you loved him unconditionally for over two decades I've seen the way he looks at you, with so much love and care, Dwalin can see it also, we can all see it Nadad."

"Fili he is our irak’dad and our king . Have you ever heard of a king taking his prince and Kin as his lover?" Kili snaps reaching across the table for the tankard even though he can heard his speech is getting slurred and his vision is getting blurred now.

" We both know of dwallow who have taken their own kin as lover and it is un frowned upon and yes it is uncommon for a king to take one of his heirs as his lover, but it has been done Kili and everyone will rejoice you both finding love. I have looked into royals marrying their kin." Fili reveals taking a puff of his pipe.

" And what do you expect me do? Just walk him and press our lips together and declare my love my love for all of middle earth to hear and laugh about? I cannot do that do that Fili, I will not risk embarrassing both of us! "Kili snaps banging the table with the cup.

"Why dont you?" Fili asks surprising his brother as he looks at him like he has two heads."Just do it nadad, The sooner you two final admit you are head over heels and stop eye fucking each other the better for us all."

Kili is startled by this and just silently smokes his pipe as he thinks about what Fili has just said. _Can I really risk our relationship as Kin, for the chance he may feel the same?_

As i Fili is reading his brothers thoughts Fili squeezes his shoulder" Kili be brave, do you really want another feast where you end up going back to our chambers alone?" He asks softly. "I want to see you both happy, you deserve to be happy."

"Of course I dont want to go back to our rooms alone with nothing but the thoughts of how lonely I am" Kili sighs.

" Well then you know what you have to do," Just then the drunk warriors sways over to his soon to be husband and places a kiss on his cheek," now excuse me I think my Dwalin requires some attention" he says with a wink and pulls his lover away leaving the dark haired prince with his thoughts.

Kili’s head is full of everything that Fili has said and his emotions and his thoughts feel like they are going to burst from his body. He had convinced himself that his feelings were unrequited so tried to hide his true feelings about his uncle for years. He feels like all eyes are now him like everyone is whispering about him and takes deep breaths as he tried to calm himself _I need to get out of here, I just need to think, I need quiet silence._ He stands up with shaky legs and can feel the effects of the alcohol in the instant and grabs hold of the table for dear life to stop himself from crumpling to the floor.

He takes a few uneasy steps foward and finds himself stumble forward a little and puts his hand on the wall to get some sense of balance, before taking a few more deep breaths and then trying another few wobbly steps. This time he does not grasp hold ot the wall in time and finds himself toppling foward towards the stone floor. He screws up his eyes barring himself for the impact of the stone against his face, but it never comes, insteads he feels a set of sturdy arms grasp hold of his shoulders and pull him to his feet.

　

　

The prince looks at the owner of the arms with blurred vision and blinks twice making out two braids and dark masses of hair streaked with grey. His heart pounds and his faces flushes as his vision starts to clear as he looks at the face of his heart's desire.

"You can't handle your ale Kee" Thorin says with amusement in his voice as he keeps a firm grip on his raven haired nephew's shoulders. He loosens his grip a little and gives him a hearty laugh. "Bed time for you I think."

Time seems to stand as Kili looks deep into his eyes which sparkle with amusement and something else.He reaches up for Thorin's braids and leans himself closer to his face.The party has quietened down and watch on as Thorin and Kili just look at each other with intense looks.

" Iloveyou" Kili confesses in a garbles of barely distinguishable syllables, and moves his lips closer to Thorins.

"Pardon" Thorin asks giving out a hearty laugh not being able to understand a single thing the archer had said.

" I..I love you" kili slurs slowly leaning further still towards the tall dwarve and brushing his lips softly against Thorin’s chapped one and closing his eyes, as he brings his hand up to Thorin’s hair and running his fingers deep in his locks. He can feel Thorin relax a little and deeps the kiss making it a little more urgent as he lets all his feelings come to the surface for the first time. _This is perfect. Why did you not do this sooner?_ He thinks overjoyed as he feels Thorin return his kiss and slip his tongue into his hot mouth.

Just then Thorin his brought to his senses as he hears a wolf whistle and a snigger come from the crowd. _How could I have let myself get so carried away when Kili can barely stand?_ He thinks hastily pulling breaking the kiss feeling his face colour with embarrassment at how little control he has over his body. _All eyes are on you! You cannot kiss Kili for the first time in front of so many people. He deserves to know your true feelings in private not in front of everyone._

Kili reaches forward again and presses his lips against Thorin’s again only to find him pulling away and grasping hold of him tight keeping him at arm's reach " No kili stop it" The kings says sternly giving Kili a little shake when Kili doesn't listen getting taught in the moment. "Stop."

Kili feels confused as he looks into Thorin’s face which he had been convinced had just seconds before had the same lust the same need upon it but not only has regret. He looks around the packed room and can make out all of the company faces amongst the crowd. He looks directly at Fili who looks guilty and sorry at the same time. Then looks in turn at the other members of their Kin who look both sad and sorry for him. _I got this so wrong, how are am I ever going to be able to look at any other there people again?_ He looks back to Thorin and can now see the same pity as he is receiving from the others.

"I...I am so sorry my King," He says trying to keep his heartbreak and hurt from his voice and stumbles backwards out of his uncle's arms. He can feel tears prick his eyes as humiliation and embarrassment come to the surface, and flees from the hall as fast his legs will carry him.

"Kili come back" Thorin calls after a couple of seconds of standing routed to the spot in shock. His senses suddenly come to him and he races out of the chambers, and in the direction that he can hear Kili’s footsteps clattering against the floor. "Kili, please stop come back, let me explain."

Kili staggers down the down the corridor trying to get as much distance between himself and Thorin as possible. "What is there to explain?" Kili calls back wishing The ground would swallow him up. _How am I ever going to make things right between us again? Why did I let Fili get into my head?_ He thinks angrily panicking as he can hear the King getting closer.

"Kili please turn around,"Thorin pleads as his nephew returns with in his eyesight as he races after him. _I have to make this right, have to make him understand._ "Stop right now," he orders trying a different tactic as his pleas seem to be getting him nowhere."

Kili ignores this order and rushes around the corner entering the corridor where the royal sleep quarters are. He grabs for his bedroom door handle as soon as it comes into sight, but misses finding his hand empty. He feels a hand on his shoulder and realises his uncle must have caught up with him. Normally he would be much faster but in his drunken state finds himself slower.

He fights against the firm grip on his shoulder. "Get off me," he argues tugging tight. He manages once again to wiggle himself out of Thorin’s grip but this time finds his legs finally give way crumpling on the floor bashing his head on the walls as he does.

Kili’s vision begins to swim again but this time it is not just from the alcohol and his eyes roll. He brings his hand up to his head and presses it against the spot that had he knocked only to find his fingers covered in blood.

Thorin scrambles to his knees on holds onto to his nephew tight. "Kili" he says in a concerned voice and bundles him into to his arms picking him up just before the prince blacks out.

________________________________________________________

 

Kili awakes feeling like he has just run a marathon his thoughts are clear and he can feel the warmth of another wrapped around him holding him close. _Fili_ He thinks instantly and remembers how his blonde haired brother had used to hold him like this as child when he had nightmares. A smile creeps across his face face and he reaches for his hair frowning when he does find the usual plaited beard.

He can feel thick fingers run through his long hair and finds himself relax despite not opening his eyes to find out those fingers they belong to he finds himself relaxing and a feeling of belonging flutters through him and he snuggles himself closer to this body brings his fingers up to his chest stroking the hair upon it.

"How are you feeling sweet one?" Thorin's asks as he feels the younger dwarf stir beside and places a soft kiss to his injured forehead.

Just then the memories came flooding back to kili. The alcohol, The talk with his brother, The kiss. At this last thought he flicks open his eyes and looks around the room. He takes in the hearth which has a fire roaring in it and slowly tilts his head up to look up at Thorin who is watching as he realises where he is in his uncle's sleeping quarters.

"Oh my sweet Kee, why did you not tell me how you felt earlier?" Thorin asks as he can see the brunet prince starting to panic again. "I should have said this straight away but you surprised me, I did not think a young dwarf like you could feel anything for a old grumpy dwarf like me," The king takes a deep breath then looks at the young dwarf he had desired for so long. "I love you too,"

Kili can feel his heart rejoice at these words. "You mean it?" He asks hardly being able to believe this is real.

 

"I have always loved you My lovely Kee, always, But I realised I was in love with you, the second you were shoot by that orc, I felt like my heart had stopped for a few seconds when you first went down," Thorin admits placing another Kiss against Kili’s brow. "Will you be mine Kili?" He asks softly.

　

" I have waited thirty years for you to ask this and my answer has never been more sure about anything before." Kili gives Thorin a shy smile. "Yes for always."

THE END

 


End file.
